A Game of Deception
by Moon Peach
Summary: After an increasing number of drug-related deaths, FBI Agent Darien Shields is sent to try and stop this problem at it's source. More awaits him in California than he bargains for, and who are the mysterious drug dealing pair known only as 'Gibs and Tony?
1. Prologue

WARNING: This story contains language most foul, as well as strong references to drugs of the illegal sort. Read at your own risk

Disclaimer: The characters taken from Sailor Moon are copyright to their respectful owners, this story however is mine.

A Game of Deception

Prologue

By Moon Peach

-----

Sunny Paradise was the name of the rundown café that the blonde entered, located in the core of downtown Los Angeles. As she walked in, her nostrils stung with the stale stench of the building, not much relief from the sulfur exhaust outside.

As her pale blue eyes adjusted to the dim light of the café, she scanned the room in front of her. They settled on the only customer who was seated in the very back. This must be the guy, she thought.

Smoothing one hand down the front of her white Armani suit the other clutching a matching purse, she made her way over to the seated gentleman, the heels of her pumps clicking against the tile floor.

The man didn't look up as she approached, he kept his unshaven face pointed down towards his cup of coffee, but he turned his head slightly when she asked "Mr. Bradley? Mr. Lucas Bradley?"

There was a moment of silence before the man dropped his head again and muttered "You got the wrong fucking guy lady." The woman smirked, she had seen his type so many times before, always suspicious and never expecting a woman to be doing a 'man's' job.

She slid into the seat in front of him, ignoring his protest for her to go away. "Mr. Bradley" she told him "Gibs doesn't give out wrong information, now we can talk business or I can leave."

The man instantly gave her his attention at the mention of that name. "You work for Gibs?" he asked "Why didn't you say so?"

"There's no time for small talk, I need to know what you're looking to purchase" the woman told him bluntly. The man thought for a moment then answered "About five kilos I guess. My buddy and I are going to Nevada for a while, you know, to try and start a business there and Jimmy English recommended Gibs and Tony to me."

The woman smiled and nodded "Yes, we do a lot of business with Jimmy." Looking her in the eye, the man said "So what's this going to cost me?" "The price is ten thousand per kilo, full payment must be made at the time of delivery" she told him.

"Jimmy better be right about this being the best shit out there" the man mumbled under his breath, not yet clueing in as to who the lady really was. She narrowed her eyes at him before opening her purse and pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. As she scribbled down an address she said "Mr. Bradley, we only deal in pure Colombian cocaine, not your homegrown backyard weed laced with god-knows-what. We pride ourselves on top quality."

She slid the piece of paper across the table to him and explained "Be there tomorrow night at six o'clock with the money" then she stood up and promptly walked out of the café.

The man sat in silence as he watched her leave, and went through the door and out of eye sight a small smile spread across his face. Reaching into the worn pocket of his jeans he pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Darien? It's Luke……. I didn't get a name but I got an address……..how quickly can you get to California?......"

-----

Another super short prologue I know, think of it more like a teaser instead. I haven't forgotten 'Coming Home', I'm halfway through chapter 3 I promise! In the meantime don't forget to check out the second half of chapter 2, also let me know what you think of this story so far?


	2. Chapter One

WARNING: This story contains language most foul, as well as strong references to drugs of the illegal sort. Read at your own risk

Disclaimer: The characters taken from Sailor Moon are copyright to their respectful owners, this story however is mine.

A Game of Deception

Chapter One

By Moon Peach

XXXXX

It was 9:35am when Serena Gibson slowly allowed herself to wake up. Rubbing her blue eyes with one hand, she reached the other across to her bedside table and smashed in the snooze button on her alarm clock. She lay there for a moment collecting her thoughts and running through her head the items on her to-do list for the day. The window above her headboard showed the weather to be nice and sunny. Outside she could here the distinct sounds of children playing in this quiet suburban neighborhood.

Her blonde hair was tangled and matted around her head from tossing and turning all night, and she was sure the rest of her looked like shit too. Her head was pounding slightly from having a bit too much to drink the previous night, and she promised herself that from now on she would endeavor to drink less and concentrate on work more.

After lying in bed for nearly ten minutes she called out for her roommate to come in and see her. Seconds later Mina Anthony padded into Serena's room barefoot wearing a bathrobe and carrying a clipboard in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Mina was not only Serena's roommate but also her best and oldest friend as well as her work colleague.

Mina and Serena were very similar in some ways, while very different in others. Appearance-wise they resembled each other enough that they were often thought to be cousins, both being blonde haired and blue eyed, but those that knew them well could recognize that Serena was just a little bit blonder with eyes a little bit bluer. As far as their work ethics went, Mina preferred to do everything by the book which usually made for smooth sailing business, but Serena was just a bit more unorthodox and usually wound up in trouble.

The fact of the matter was that these two girls, just short of 27 years of age, were quickly becoming the western United States main distributors of imported cocaine. Their supplier, Amador Ramirez, was a powerful Colombian drug lord with a two hundred acre plantation on the outskirts of his country. It was more a stroke of luck than anything that these two girls got into dealings with Ramirez, but their business with him had been steady over the last eight months even though neither girl had ever met him.

Serena stretched out her hand and took the clipboard from Mina quickly scanning over its contents. "How'd it go with that Bradley character yesterday?" Serena asked, she tried to grab the coffee cup from Mina but her hand got slapped away as Mina answered "He's a rat."

Serena pushed herself up onto her elbows, "What? You only met with him yesterday, how can you know already?"

"Easy" Mina replied, "He said he was friends with Jimmy English."

"Let me guess, he's not the sort of guy Jimmy would hang out with?"

"Not only that but Jimmy wouldn't dare mention our names to anyone, and besides, he's been locked up for nearly three weeks now."

"Fuck" Serena swore as she let her head drop back onto her pillow, "Mina we have at least thirty more kilos to get rid of before the new shipment comes in and I'm sick of seeing this shit lying all around the house!"

"I know, we'll figure something out" Mina told her and gave Serena's legs a quick pat over the bedspread "I'll look into getting a warehouse this week. In the meantime no more booze, you came home with three guys last night, one of whom was dressed in drag. I finally kicked them out once you started singing show tunes."

Serena buried her face in the covers under Mina's disapproving glare and decided that ten more minutes in bed wasn't going to kill her.

XXX

Agent Darien Shields had no sooner dropped his suitcase in his low budget L.A. motel room when a knock came at his door. He opened it to find his old college roommate Lucas Bradley standing there. After the pair had graduated Darien had joined the Bureau while Luke decided to go solo as a P.I., both of them throwing each other work every now and then.

When Darien's Assistant Director had first approached him with his current case, Darien had hired Luke to do some investigating before he arrived in California. In the last four months the death rate of drug overdoses had risen to almost fifty percent most of which were caused by cocaine, and while the L.A. police were doing all they could to keep this number away from the media they were having no luck in finding out where the source of the cocaine was coming from.

Darien's orders for the case were to find out who was importing the cocaine and stop its distribution before any more bodies would up in the E.R. and labeled as 'unable to resuscitate'.

The two men shared a quick handshake as Luke stepped into the room and settled into a badly stained armchair beside the bed. "How was your flight in?" he asked as Darien shrugged out of his coat and sat on the corner of the lumpy mattress.

"It wasn't too bad, the movie was shit though" Darien said as he ran a hand through his thick black hair. "It usually is" Luke told him before he asked "How's Lita doing?"

"Five months pregnant, and driving me nuts."

"That bad huh?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"She might as well be the Queen of England with all the royal treatment she's demanding of me. Not a day goes by that I don't get suckered into giving her a foot rub or something of the sort" Darien said.

Luke laughed at that. "I'd like to hear her side of the story" he said with a grin. Darien rolled his eyes at that last comment then started "Enough small talk, fill me in on the information you have."

"Well," Luke began "the name that seems to be on every dealer's lips lately is 'Gibs and Tony' but no one seems to have ever met these guys personally, there's always a middle man. You should have seen the bombshell that came to meet with me the other day, she gave me an address but it was nonexistent so she must have had a clue as to who I was. A friend of mine down at the precinct picked up a dealer a few weeks ago and he was in possession of almost ten kilos, so these Gibs and Tony characters are bringing in very large supplies to sell. The drug itself is very pure which accounts for the increased deaths from overdosing."

Darien sat silent for a moment then asked "So how can I get to these guys?"

"Your best bet is to start scouting the clubs and dropping hints that you're looking to get into dealing, you're a new face in this area so it shouldn't cause too much suspicion" Luke told him.

Darien nodded in agreement then stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "I'll start my rounds tomorrow night, but right now your taking me out for Mexican food" he walked over to the door and signaled his grinning friend to precede him out of the room.

XXXXX

Well this was just sort of a short introductory chapter (and I realize it took forever for me to write it). Let me know what you think. The next chapter (whenever it may come) will have more action in it.


End file.
